The Legends of WHTE
by Hussein
Summary: This story consists of adventures of my OC RWBY team WHTE. The initial plan of the story is that it will make no large impact on the actual RWBY universe. This also occurs 3 years prior to the actual RWBY timeline. This is constantly updated and is being written in real time. So all of your comments and reviews can have an affect on the story. Give me tips, this is my first fic.
1. Character Intro: Wyatt Eagle

Wyatt Eagle  
_Fight for your values and fight for your friends_

Race: Human  
Gender: M  
Age: 16

Background: Comes from a long line of hunters and his way to Beacon was partly paved by his family.. Although on the outside he seems like a spoiled rich kid, he can hold his own and is very down to earth. Is trained in his family's creed of justice and honor and follows all formalities that were taught by his parents ( Kneeling before battles, Swearing by his sword, etc.) Although he will never show it, he is completely burdened by the expectations of his family and fought the hardest to become leader of his team. He carries the burden of leader with the utmost care and takes responsibility (sometimes to their annoyance) of all the other team members problems. All his time that isn't spent training is being spent on studying and working out. He firmly believes in justice and honor and makes the assumption that all his opponents do too.

Strengths: His never ending willpower and stamina essentially makes him the assault tank of the team. He efficient in commanding and tries his hardest to work with his other teammates. With his large military knowledge he is almost prepared for anything and can quickly assess a situation.

Weaknesses: With all of his training based on simulations and books, he has created a very small comfort zone for himself. If he runs into an opponent that he cannot quickly compare to a chapter in a textbook the outcome can be disastrous. Also all of his battle formalities are taken as a joke by all of his opponents and teammates and have been taken advantage of once or twice.

Appearance: Strong but has a boyish look to him. Dressed in his family's hunter armor that has an eagle painted on the front. He has white hair.

Aura Semblance: The King Bird's Will  
In situations of great peril, near death, Wyatt gains an extreme amount of stamina, speed and strength for a short time. During this time his mind is blurred and his only goal to defeat his opponent.

Weapon: Eagle's Justice  
A giant long sword that has a white hilt with old markings. It is a family heirloom that has been passed down through generations and was given to him before his first day at Beacon. It contains a Dust Holder (Like Weiss ) and when charged with a specific dust that power surges through the blade. (Red = Fire, Blue = Ice, Yellow = electricity)

Personality: Kind, slightly stubborn, and completely honest. He absolutely hates liars and considers them betrayers of his trust. Very intelligent in battle history and military knowledge, but lacks slightly in the common sense and street smarts department. Was very sheltered by his family so is not completely aware of the crime and prejudice that runs throughout the world.

Likes: Justice, honor, order and success

Dislikes: Anarchy,dishonesty, and failure

Character theme (the song I was singing while creating this character): Age of the Dragon by Miracle of Sound


	2. Character Intro: Harva Hauk

Harva Hauk  
_Shoot to thrill_

Race: Human  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16

Background: If their was a character that was less likely to be a Huntress it was Harva. In school she showed absolutely no interest in becoming a huntress, and when she announced to her family that she was enrolling in Beacon they showed surprise and a bit of worry. However, they knew that once Harva set her mind to something they couldn't stop her. On the cover Harva acts as an average teenager, listens to music, hangs out with friends, and even has a bit of a rebellious side. However, Harva had a little known fact about her, whenever she wanted to clear her head or spend time alone she would go out at shoot animals with her sniper. She purchased it from a pawn shop near her house and has been upgrading and caring for it ever since. With her self taught training her accuracy is unmatched. One day on a trip in the forest she came upon a Creature of Grimm after a heart pounding finally defeated it and felt a high that she had never felt before. It was that moment that it had dawned on her to become a huntress. In Beacon she spends most of her time listening to and playing music on her guitar. She cares for her teammates and respects them and takes on the mother figure sometimes when an argument occurs. She essentially, however, will take a chance when she gets it, always searching for that thrill ride that will give her the rush she desires.

Strengths: With her amazing accuracy and quick thinking she is basically the over watch for the team, taking the high points while the others scout below. That does that mean that she can't handle one on one combat, she handles her weapon with an amount of grace and fluidity that doesn't normally come with a weapon of that size. Her sharp senses and quick reflexes cause her to be a very deadly person to combat and get her team out of tough situations.

Weaknesses: Her deadliest weakness is her hubris. She constantly bites off more than she can chew and is always in search for that higher cliff to jump off of. This can prove troubling for her team due to the fact that she will go AWOL sometimes because she has a better "plan."

Appearance: Has chestnut hair and is slightly on the tall side. Her usual attire is in an autumn color with her red headphones that she usually wears around her neck.

Weapon: Hawksight  
A high powered sniper rifle that shoots explosive bullets (kinda like Ruby's except not a scythe. She has also upgraded it to be able to be split into two medium sized smgs. This is used for close style combat however it causes accuracy to suffer.

Aura Semblance: The Eye of the Sky Watcher ( I swear these names are getting worse and worse)  
Can notice movement from several kilometers away and can triangulate to a specific point. She can use even a movement of a leaf to spot the location and movement of a nearby enemy.

Personality: Caring, prideful, and thrill seeking. No matter what her current goal is she always tries her hardest not to put her team in danger. She is very aware of her mistakes but hides that fact and conceals it with pride to protect herself and her team, believing that if she is convinced that she is the best than she really is. She always pushes herself to her limit in hope for that high and for an increase in strength. Also, when fighting, to truly get in the zone she puts on her headphones and goes into her own world. Her team has learned to work with that skill, finding it slightly annoying in the beginning.

Likes: Music (Mainly rock, however she likes to keep that a secret, to keep the girly teenager look), her team, and hunting

Dislikes: Studying, writing, and anything that stops her from getting out in the field.

Theme: Shoot to thrill by ACDC


	3. Character Intro: Thalim Noctrine

Thalim Noctrine  
_This ain't no place for no hero_

Background: When Thalim was young he lived with his mother and father in a house in the city. Unknown to him, his father had borrowed some bad money from some bad people. When Thalim was about 12, he watch his parents be slaughtered right before his eyes because they were unable to pay the debt. At that point Thalim snapped and, using his semblance and gifted speed, stabbed the attacker in the Achilles tendon with a kitchen knife, stole his weapon ( a pair of upgraded daggers), and proceeded to stab him several times in the chest (sometimes you have a really bad day). Afterwards Thalim fled the scene vowing never to return and never to think about his old life again. For the next year, Thalim lived off the streets as a basic thief. He learned the in's and out's of the city and trained in speed and agility until his skills were outmatched. He would also frequent the library in his moments of peace to keep his wits about him. When he turned 14 he had been spending most of his time watching people he had slowly come to realize that there was truly no hope to this world or the people in it. He then enlisted himself as the youngest mercenary for hire. At first, many people laughed at and shunned him. But when he showed he showed them his skills he became well know in the underground network. He enlisted himself as "The Nocturnal One" due to the fact that he preferred the night for function that the day. After a year of things going pretty smoothly he ran into some trouble with a gang that saw him as a threat. In a quick decision Thalim decided to apply to Beacon to lay low for a while until the hunt for him went down. After passing all athletic and knowledge based tests he applied with some fake school documents. After getting accepted mainly due to his high test scores, he quickly hopped on the first ship out of the city. At first he went in with an little care for others and with his goal in mind. He soon ran into students who spoke of their dreams to help and protect others. This made him wonder if his belief on the world was that true. He slowly began to realize that it was just a way for him to shut out the fact that his parents were dead and that there was nothing he could do about it. He realized that throughout his life he had been thinking of himself as a victim, yet he was actually the villain (that is as cliche as we will get I promise). He then decided to finish his enrollment in Beacon and use his skills to possibly help others and fix his mistakes (okay, now I promise).When he met his team he hid his past from them and has been keeping it a secret since.

Strengths: His speed and agility make him the rouge of the team. A quick thinker and very flexible fighter, he can fight very comfortable in surprise attacks and ambushes. He also is very knowledgeable and intelligent and knows his way around the city due to his previous work. He is also the only person on his team that has actual experience in combat.

Weaknesses: His greatest weakness is his lack of teamwork. Although he respects his team and is humbled by them, he worked as a lone wolf most of his life and has difficulty agreeing with Wyatt at times and will downright ignore him at points. He also lacks in the strengths department and may lose in fights where is severely out matched in brawn, however in those circumstances he will try to outsmart his opponent.

Appearance: Tall, Skinny, with dark, black, messy hair. His usual attire is his black trench coat and dark sunglasses when going outside.

Aura Semblance: Owl's Wisdom  
Thalim has extremely quick thinking skills. In a situation where he needs to make a quick exit strategy or quickly take down an enemy he will quickly analyze his surroundings and determine the best possible path. This only kicks in,however, in times of great distress.

Weapon: The Claws of the Night  
The two blades that he stole off his parents' assassin. At first he looked at them as a constant reminder of the evil in the world, but afterwards he saw them as his last hope to make a difference. He has revolved his entire battle training on these two daggers and are is only weapons. There main feature is that they have barrels at the end of each of them that shoot basic rounds. They can also turn into pistols when fighting an opponent at longer range.

Personality: At first his personality was a mystery to all that met him because he had created an emotional barrier when he first entered Beacon. However, when he finally began to know and trust his teammates and his school he came to be a witty, intelligent guy who is more cultured than he lets on. When fighting opponents he holds a very nonchalant and sarcastic voice. This is because he not only has confidence in his ability, but also know that he can escape if the worst comes to the worst. He carries a bit of an humored tone with Wyatt, never taking him seriously and at first calling him an spoiled brat who probably couldn't hold is own sword. It was only later did he grow to like and even respect this person who seemed to be the exact opposite of him, although he will never show him.

Likes: Books, mostly history because he doesn't believe in fairy tales and thinks that true magic is when a real person does it. He likes to take trips to the city sometimes to clear his head and see the view from rooftops. He is also particularly fond of fauna and thinks that their fight for equality is a respectable one.

Hates: Bullies, he feels obliged to stand up for anyone to make up for his past mistakes. He also hates being bossed around.


	4. Character Intro: Electera La Niao

Electera La Niao  
_In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity, I'm not inclined to resign to maturity_  
(don't judge me)

Background: As a kid she lived a very good. Grew up in a family of scientists (or the equivalent of scientists in Remnant, someone has to research Dust) that try to guide her into following her footsteps, This caused her to have an almost eidetic memory and high intelligence. She spent her free time tinkering with machines and found basic school to be simple for her. She, however, didn't follow the usual stereotype of the nerd. She was the most popular in her class and probably the most social as well. She never did truly enjoy research. She did, however, find a fascination in the Huntresses. She saw them to be very grace full and it seemed like a job that never got boring and always tested the persons limits. So when it came time to chose a career choice, Electera built her weapon from scratch and studied and memorized all famous fighting techniques and the proceeded to make up some of her own. Later announced to her parents her decision. They didn't agree with it but didn't find it fair to stop her. They decided then that if she chose this career choice she was on her own and that they would only provide her basic needs from there on. She agreed to the decision and left the next day. She is a very social person. Always trying to make friends, hitting on boys, ect. She does have respect for herself and others and doesn't take any crap from anybody. She likes to go on walks in her free time and plays computer games (if those exist, I mean they have computers). She instantly tries to make friends with her new teammates and is actually the only one on the team that takes Wyatt seriously.

Strengths: By far the most intelligent member of the team. With her almost perfect memory and high IQ school work is easily boring for her. She is also the most knowledgeable on Dust and can deduct most facts on the Creatures of Grimm. She is also very efficient with technology. Her fighting style is so unique that most enemies find her difficult to deal with. Also with her semblence and intelligent she is easily the most diplomatic of the four.

Weaknesses: She barely takes things seriously. She always acts like everything is a game because most things are to simple for her. This causes her to sometimes underestimate an opponent which can take her by surprise.

Appearance: Has sky blue hair and is and dresses very fashionable with a low cut shirt and the shorts that yang and Blake wear (I don't know their names, I am not good with fashion sorry). Medium height.

Aura Semblance: The Bluebird's tongue  
She has a very persuasive voice. She can convince anyone to believe or do things to an extent. This has no effect on Creatures of Grimm. For example she can convince passive guards to make look somewhere else or for another student to finish a project. She never uses it maliciously though

Weapon: *UNNAMED*  
The strange fact is that Electera is the only person on the team who created her own weapon. This causes her to make at an extension of herself and not a item to be named. As far as she is concerned the weapon is only as good as the wielder and in her case she is the only one that can wield it. They are gloves that run on Dust. If you remember the symbols Weiss makes when she uses dust in her blade, well Electera draws those symbols out in the air and this triggers the Dust to cause elemental attacks (I.e ice blasts, fireblasts, ect.) She has become very fast at drawing the symbols and can go into hand to hand combat if necissary , but if her hands are immobilized she is powerless.

Personality: Happy go lucky with a touch of seriousness. She is also very animated. If the moment requires it she will step up to the plate but until then is to busy trying to make jokes and have fun. During breaks she does, however, still tinker with new designs and machines and read sometimes. She always tries to get into other peoples business trying to find something to keep her busy but is usually met with an annoyed reply. She is easily trusting but is never stupid enough to fall into traps and can and will fight against malicious intent.

Likes: Technology, machines, and people. She is relies on social contact and gets bored alone. She also tries to find new things to do every day.

Dislikes: "Jerks" and long classes.


End file.
